


More Than Coaching

by TidalWaveKitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidalWaveKitty/pseuds/TidalWaveKitty
Summary: This is just plotless smut because Yuri!! on Ice is my guilty sinYuuri is just an omega, confused on his skating performance, unsure of what to do. Victor attempts to try and help but really just wants Yuuri.Placed right after episode 2





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, please remember that at the current time I am writing this, only two episodes have been released of Yuri!!! On Ice, so if I manage to fuck up on story or character development when later episodes come out, please don’t get mad at me. We literally know nothing about the exact story and who these characters are. But, this is really just plotless sex, so it shouldn’t be that big a deal, right?  
> Okay, more omegaverse for you children so warning for; yaoi and smut. No mpreg in this one because that shit takes to long and we still don’t know if Yuuri actually wins the national  
> And i’m using Yuuri for the japanese one even though the Crunchyroll dub has both of them as Yuri, but whatever

The sound of ‘On Love: Eros’ resonated quietly from the speaker that sat on the far end of the rink. Yuuri was still trying to wrap his mind around the piece itself. It was far more upbeat than its counterpart, and slightly faster as well. He skated aimlessly for a few seconds, just letting the music soak in before he heard the door opening to the rink. At the doors stood Victor, his hair as beautiful as always as he calmly walked over to the wall of the rink. Yuuri could already see that he didn’t have his skates on or with him. He was just there.

“Oi, getting a little late, you know? A healthy omega needs their sleep.” he said with a rather cheerful smile, leaning heavily against the wall of the rink. The raven could feel his face flushing a little as he nodded in embarrassment. It had already been late when he arrived, and he couldn’t remember how many times he had let eros play on repeat. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping as well.” he asked as he let himself slide over to the taller male, looking up into his bright blue eyes. “Hmm, well, I heard that you had went out and I just couldn’t stop worrying. Call it instincts. But I’m also you’re coach. If you get hurt, then who am I supposed to coach?” he asked before giving a happy laugh. He was so unintentionally selfish. Unintentionally because Yuuri was fairly certain that Victor is never completely aware of how his words can come off as arrogant because he always has this sense of pride behind them. You could smell it in his scent whenever he spoke.

“Oh I see. Thanks for worrying about me, I suppose.” he slowly moved over to the end of the rink and shut the music off. After a few minutes, they were already outside. April had already come and it was slowly getting warmer during the day, but at night it was still rather chilly. Victor was just staring at the familiar road ahead of them before Yuuri paused, nuzzling his face into his scarf that was wrapped tightly around his neck. Once Victor had finally noticed that there wasn’t a second pair of footsteps beside him he stopped and turned about “Yuuri, you okay? Are you cold?” he asked, still smiling softly.

The raven swiftly nodded his head “Y-Yes I’m fine, sorry. I was just thinking. About that song.” he mumbled quietly into the fabric of his scarf, still not moving from his spot. Victor tilted his head curiously before stepping to stand in front of him “And what are your thoughts about it?” he asked softly. Yuuri had to pause at that question. What did he think about the song? Listening to it over and over again and he couldn’t even really place a feeling to it. “I don’t..really know. It’s a nice song, and you chose it for me. I don’t know how else to think about it.”

Victor breathed out a soft hum before slowly reaching a hand up to rest against the underside of the omega’s chin, gently tilted his head back to look him in the eyes “You remember what I said about the song, yes? What the theme is?” he asked softly. Yuuri could see the glint in his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding a little “Yes. Sexual love, wasn’t it? And agape was unconditional love. I mean, yes I think it reflects the theme well...” he was growing confused as Victor slowly leaned down closer, gently resting his forehead against the male’s. Yuuri could feel his face quickly growing redder and he leaned away. 

But then there was an arm wrapping his back and holding him closer. He let out a soft squeak of surprise as he felt his chest coming in contact with the alpha’s before said male’s face was suddenly out of his own and he could feel him nuzzling into his neck. He could feel the heat of embarrassment crawling down his face to coat his neck. “V-Victor..?”

“You smell good.”

It was a statement he hadn’t been expecting and his whole body tensed up “N-No, I’m all sweaty.” he muttered, gently pushing his hands against the male’s chest to try and get him to pull away, but it was to no avail as he felt Victor’s arms tightening. “But it still smells like you. And you smell good.” was his response, his nose gently nudging against Yuuri’s scent glands.

Victor must not have understood just how sensitive an omegas scent glands are because Yuuri was practically melting into the alpha’s grasp, hands moving to grip onto his biceps rather than trying to push his shoulders away. Victor repeated the action before running his tongue over the sensitive skin. The raven couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped out of his throat “V-Victor, please..People could see.” that was kinda of a stretch. It was late at night and very few people were out and about, but they were also standing directly under a streetlight, so if anyone did come by, they would most certainly see them. 

N-Not that he actually thought something was going to happen. How could Victor possibly want to actually do something with him? This was like some weird dream. And he almost didn’t want it to end. His instincts were telling him to nuzzle closer, damn the public and allow Victor to continue further. But his rationality told him to resist. 

“We should get back. You’re the one who said I needed sleep.” he said, attempting once again to pull himself away from the alpha before he felt himself getting dragged off of the path they had been walking. They stumbled into the forest that led up to the little rest stop that they had used for training when he was still trying to lose weight. “V-Victor..what are you-?”

“This is more private, yes?” he murmured softly into the omega’s ear, slowly moving them to sit down on the bench, setting the raven in his lap, face still nuzzled against his scent glands, breathing in that pleasant scent that he had been obsessing over since the Grand Prix. He had caught a faint whiff of it in various rooms during the tournament, and as soon as he had realized who it was, he was infatuated. But of course, he had never said anything. The moment had never made itself present. He always felt like Yuuri had been silently pushing him away.

He didn’t like that feeling. The feeling like Yuuri didn’t want him. The alpha inside him wanted -no, needed- Yuuri to want him. He needed to know that Yuuri wanted him there, wanted him as his coach. He wanted to know everything about the omega that had him enraptured. 

Yuuri whined softly as he felt his hips brushing against Victor’s, his arms slowly moving to wrap around the male’s neck. His face was so red, he was sure it was going to burn off with his embarrassment. The man that he had admired for so long was here, holding him in his lap and -fucking running his large hand under his jacket and shirt, touching his stomach and lightly pinching at the skin. And dammit if it didn’t feel good just to have those warm hands rubbing against his skin.

But the hand was slowly pulling out of his shirt and moving to up slowly unzip his jacket, exposing his shirt. It was a little colder with the wind, but Victor was pretty much blocking out most of it. He still shivered though as he felt the male’s hand once again roaming over his body. Yuuri was practically trembling, his inner omega getting the better of him. Both of Victor’s hands moved up to rest over top of his chest, his thumbs gently rubbing over his nipples through his shirt. His breath caught in his throat as he combed his fingers into Victor’s soft hair. It was pleasant to the touch. It slipped between his fingers easily, no knots to hinder is movements.

The alpha repeated that pleasant movement a few times, his lips gently sucking at the underside of the raven’s jaw, leaving a rather red mark on his skin. But Yuuri didn’t mind. It was Victor who was leaving that mark, how could he possibly be upset about it? He then felt one of Victor’s hands pulling away and then tugging apart his scarf, exposing his neck to the cold air. Yuuri swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing as he did before relaxing himself as he felt the male’s lips now latching onto his neck. 

Yuuri bit down on his bottom lip for a moment, his whole body trembling until he felt both of the alpha’s hands moving down to cup his backside, gently kneading the soft lumps of flesh in his hands. The omega gave up on trying to quiet himself as he let his jaw go slack, a quiet moan escaping his lips. Victor let out a soft hum against his skin before slowly moving to stand back up. Knees buckling a little, Yuuri had a hard time standing by himself, leaning heavily against Victor. He was just about to ask what was happening before he felt his pants being pulled down. He jumped as his crotch and backside was sudden exposed to the cold.

“V-Victor..” he whimpered in surprise as he felt Victor crouch down and pull his pants and underwear with him. After his pants were gathered around his ankles, he was only able to step out of the left leg before he felt himself being pushed against a tree, his chest pushing into the bark as his right leg was lifted up into the air “V-Victor..!” he cried in surprise as he tried to turn his head and looked back at the male, but he let out a cry as he felt a soft pressure against his already wet entrance. When he had gotten like that, he wasn’t really sure, but that wasn’t really his problem when that pressure increased, until suddenly Victor’s finger was pushing past the tight ring of muscles and slowly moving in deeper. 

Yuuri whined as he rested his cheek against the tree, hands gripping tightly onto the bark, his hips unconsciously raising and pushing back against his finger. He could feel Victor’s free hand move up from his calf and move to cup the back of his knee, pushing his leg up a little further to fully expose himself. Being a figure skater and having taken ballet training, he supposed he should be thankful that he was this flexible. He could feel the slightly uncomfortable tug at his legs as they were stretched apart awkwardly, which would have surely caused him serious pain if not for that flexibility.

Victor was quick to add a second finger, stretching his fingers apart in a scissoring motion. Yuuri was already panting at this point. But he was too wrapped up in the pleasure to care about how embarrassing this whole situation was. It wasn’t even painful. How many times had he fingered himself, sinfully think about the male that now stood behind him.

The alpha then slowly introduced a third finger, leaning forward to press his lips against the raven’s neck. It wasn’t quite a kiss, it just felt like Victor was creating a connection between them by smushing his lips against Yuuri’s heated neck, just above the scarf that still hung there. But is was a pleasant feeling.

After a few more moments Victor swiftly withdrew his fingers, the omega’s body instantly reacting by pushing his hips back, desperately searching for those fingers in hopes that they would return, a soft whine of displeasure escaping his lips. He could then hear the rustle of clothing behind him and then something hard rubbing along his slicked entrance. It was much longer and wider than Victor’s fingers, and when Yuuri was finally able to piece his thoughts together on what it was, he could feel his face flushing worse, which seemed impossible at this point. But he still wasn’t embarrassed enough to have him stop. His body was already aching with want. Yuuri moaned the Russian’s name before feeling him pause and slowly withdraw again. The raven was about to let out another whine before he could feel the tip of Victor’s cock pressing against his entrance.

“Yuuri.” he could feel Victor’s heated breath running over the back of his neck. It felt good. It felt intimate. Something he never thought would actually happen between him and his idol. But perhaps he was only imagining this intimacy. He didn’t have much time to dwell on that thought though as he felt the pressure of the alpha’s hips moving forward, slowly and easily slipping inside of him. It was a pleasant feeling of being totally filled, his walls stretching but still eagerly clamping down on Victor’s shaft. He had completely thrown away the fact that they were still in public and that his nose was turning red not only from his embarrassment, but from the cold as well.

The alpha only paused for a couple seconds, letting their hips press together for a few moments before he started moving once again, starting off slow. Yuuri gritted his teeth for the first few thrusts, his body not used to such a large intrusion, but after a short while, moans were already dripping off of his lips. There was still a slight sting of pain, but the pleasure massively outweighed it. He could feel his nails starting to dig into the tree bark, grasping desperately on it for support. His left leg was trembling, but Victor’s strong hand on his hip helped to keep him where he was.

They rocked together, their movements slowly growing faster as the minutes passed. Yuuri could soon feel Victor’s knot rubbing against his entrance. The thought suddenly crossed him that he had never seen Victor put a condom on. He seemed like the type of person that would get to excited and forget. But then, it wouldn’t really be a problem right at this moment. His heat wasn’t here, so there was no real risk.

Putting his mind at ease, he let himself sink back into the pleasure, his mind a little foggy. It felt good. Really good. Victor had managed to find his sweet spot rather early on and was now tormenting it, thrust after thrust. His body was still trembling, moaning out the alpha’s name into the night, their heated actions keeping him from getting too cold. 

They only lasted for so long before the alpha effectively buried his knot into Yuuri, calling out the omega’s name as he came, Yuuri following soon after. They stood, panting heavily, Victor gripping tightly onto the raven’s hip. There would probably be bruise marks there tomorrow. 

“Yuuri..”

He tensed when Victor whispered his name, hot breath blowing against his ear “Y-Yes..?”

“Did it feel good?”

The omega felt his face starting to flush again “Y-Yes..” He heard the alpha let out a soft sigh before he felt the nuzzling against the back of his neck.

“Ah, that’s good. I was hoping, you would say that.” he murmured before moving to lean up, gently shifting his hips. Yuuri gave a soft moan at the gentle grinding, biting down on his lip “Ah, sorry. I shouldn’t have knotted you. Now we’re stuck like this.” he murmured with a soft laugh, slowly letting Yuuri’s leg drop back down to the floor so they were just standing, the omega still bent over to try and reduce any tugging.

“It’s fine. Isn’t it harder to try and keep it out?” he asked softly, staring down at his feet as he tried to calm his still racing heart.  
The Russian gave a soft hum before nodding “I suppose that it kinda true.” he said before the both feel silent. 

Once Victor’s knot had went down, they parted and got dressed, planning on taking a bath as soon as they got back, even with how late it was now. “Don’t worry about getting to practice on time tomorrow. You need to rest.” he said softly, rubbing the omega’s head as they started the awkward walk home.

“Okay, but I still want to try to skate tomorrow.” 

“Just come in later tomorrow. I’ll teach Yurio in the morning so you can sleep. Relax yourself a little bit. For me, okay?”

Yuuri slowly nodded his head, burying his hands into the pocket of his jacket before he felt Victor gently tugging his left hand out of his jacket. The alpha slowly intertwined their fingers as he smiled down at him “I can’t wait for you to perform. It’s making me anxious.” he murmured, pulling the omega close to his side.

They walked hand in hand back to the hot springs, whispering quietly to each other on words of skating, leaving behind the embarrassment of their actions.


End file.
